


Five Times Eren Touched Levi & One Time Levi Touched Eren

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attraction, Casual Touch, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Subtle Touch, little touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a glance at the little touches between the two ((not sexual)) and the feelings they left behind </p><p> </p><p>I don't own anything or anyone included or referenced, nor do I claim to!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Eren Touched Levi & One Time Levi Touched Eren

Despite his shorter stature, somehow Corporal Levi still struck fear into Eren's heart in a way that only he could. Eren didn't fear Levi himself, but feared looking bad in front of him. He was so important to the rest of the Scout Regiment, and he clearly had sway on the important decisions, and whenever he was present Eren feared losing control of himself and looking bad in front of him. He wanted Levi to see him as an asset, as an opportunity, not someone that needed babysitting.  
His perpetually bored eyes swept over the Cadets, landing on Eren for the briefest of moments, but it was still enough to make his skin prickle. Eren had always been confused about how Levi always managed to look so uninterested in such a wide variety of situations. He could feel Levi moving closer to him, his presence making Eren's breath catch in his throat but he couldn't tell why. His feet barely made a sound as they passed over the ground, each step bringing him closer to Eren, making his chest tighten drastically as the shorter man passed in front of him.  
Eren felt the tip Levi's shoulder ghost over his chest, his hand reflexively opening and pressing against Levi's arm. He didn't know why he did it, or why his body responded in that way, but he felt Levi stop walking in front of him. He could feel the heavy weight of those eyes watching him but refused to meet the gaze, snatching his hand back to his own body. At the same time he both wanted Levi to walk away as if nothing happened and to stay there in front of him, and he couldn't make up his mind as to which he wanted more.  
Finally, after a painfully long moment in which he could feel everyone else staring at him, Levi turned his head curtly and kept his brisk pace ahead. Eren felt the cool breeze running through his fingers where the warmth of Levi's skin had just been, his mind whirling as he wondered what had possessed him to do such a thing. Levi didn't seem to be phased by the touch, but Eren was still dumbstruck by the heat coming from Levi. He had always imagined that since he was so small, he wouldn't have any type of outward warmth, though he would never admit that he thought about touching Levi.  
\--

Anger was pulsing through Eren's veins in a way that was all too familiar, but he didn't fight it. He stomped across the yard, his footfalls much heavier than he would have liked, but he didn't care. He wanted to be as far away from his fellow cadets as he could get, too tempted to lose control yet again. He pushed onward into the trees, practically fuming from the anger.  
"Cadet." The voice didn't reach his ears until after his shoulder had already slammed into someone. He was momentarily pulled from his rage, worried that he had really hurt whoever it was. He stopped quickly and whirled around, his eyes settling on Levi. His heart felt like it stopped dead in his chest as the bored eyes settled on him, chilling him to the bone. He didn't know the severity to which he was going to be punished, but the thought pushed any hint of anger out of his body.  
Levi's hand rested on his shoulder where Eren had clearly hurt him, his eyes slicing right through Eren's anger and glaring into his. He straightened out his shirt once again, the stiff way he held his shoulder making guilt rise up in Eren's stomach. Had he hurt Levi? He knew that he was smaller than him, but he hadn't thought that he was that strong. He wanted to reach out and make sure that Levi was okay, but he was still fearful after he had touched Levi the first time. He didn't want Levi to think that he was weak or needed someone to rely on. He wanted to be strong, to be someone that Levi didn't need to take care of, but he had already made himself look like a fool in front of him yet again. He could feel his skin tingling a little where it had touched Levi, but it didn't feel like the few times that he had felt his skin heal. It felt different, in a way that made his stomach do flips over itself.  
"Watch where you're going." He turned hurriedly and continued walking, making Eren wonder what was going on. He didn't know why Levi was letting him off with a warning, or why he wasn't going to end up scrubbing the floors for a week under Levi's watchful eye, but he was glad Levi walked away. He watched after him for a moment, taking in the sure stride that his commanding officer had, wishing that he could find that type of assurance and calm. He watched, his eyes fixed on Levi as he walked away, the anger slowly ebbing out of him as he stood in the cool air with his mind working.  
\--

"Eren, get in formation." Levi's voice felt like it was meeting him through a fog, but it didn't matter. He looked over at the shorter man, making him want to smile and run away at the same time. He wanted to hurry closer and wrap his arms around Levi for some reason, unable to pay attention to the words coming out of his mouth. He smiled to himself, watching Levi move closer to him, only the slightest amount of fear worming its way through his body. Levi's bored eyes met his as he stood in front of him, only the slightest upward tilt to his chin.  
"Jaeger. I said, get in formation." His voice was as cold as always, but Eren wanted to reach out and touch him all the same. He had been left with such a strong tingling sensation after the last times he wanted it again. He wanted to know why someone could make him feel that way, and how he was able to do it. He wanted to feel it again, to know what could make something like that happen to him. He'd never felt it when he ran into anyone else, or someone stumbled against him in the hallway, no one else could make it happen but Levi.  
"Yes, Corporal." He moved slowly, barely recognizing where he was moving to, but not wanting to hold up the exercise. He saw Levi standing in front of him and reached out, resting a hand on his shoulder. He could already feel the skin of his hand reacting to Levi's closeness, his fingers curling into the soft material of the shirt. It was as if everyone else in the room was holding their breath, just waiting to see how Levi was going to react to the unexpected touch.  
"Get in line, Cadet." Levi's hand brushed so lightly against Eren's that he almost didn't feel it, but it was suddenly hanging limply by his side once more. He saw Levi turn around quickly and walk away from him, but the skin of Eren's hand was still tingling from where Levi had touched him back. He smiled to himself quickly before returning to the straight face necessary during training, his mind full of Levi related questions while his body went through the motions.  
\--

He let a small laugh escape his lips before he glanced out the window, just as they had every few seconds all night. He didn't want anyone to know what he was waiting for, but he wasn't going to let his chance slip by just because he was listening to Jean rant about how he was going to outrank everyone else in the bunker and join the Military Police. He didn't care about the Military Police, and he didn't want to listen to anyone else rave about what a comfortable life would be like, he just wanted to know what was going to become of him.  
He didn't know what was going to happen, and when someone was going to drag him out of his bed and tell him that they had changed their minds, that he wasn't going to be allowed to live any longer, that someone thought that he was too much of a threat. He was painfully aware of the emptiness outside, that no one was walking by, and he wasn't sure how much more he could take.  
He saw bodies moving along the edge of the window and stood up, abruptly ending any semblance of conversation at the table. It didn't matter, he hadn't been listening for quite a while. At that moment he didn't really care what everyone else wanted to do after they were done training, they would all change their minds again so many times before the time actually came that listening didn't really matter.  
Seeing the familiar Wings of Freedom he ran out, throwing the door open in front of him. He didn't care that it was cold out and he wasn't wearing his coat or shoes, he just wanted answers. He felt the cold grass stinging at his bare feet as he threw himself toward whoever it was, he didn't care. He just wanted to know if there was anything happening, if there was any changes, if he needed to be prepared for something bad. He flung himself forward hoping to grab someone's shoulder, trying his hardest to keep up with them.  
The body in front of him stopped and a shoulder hit his throat, stealing any hint of breath from his lungs. The stars danced in front of his eyes as his back hit the ground, and he couldn't tell which were real and which were from the lack of oxygen. He knew that he was making ugly sounds as he struggled to suck air into his body, regretting running so fast to keep up with them, but still wanting to ask if there was anything he needed to prepare himself for.  
A hand reached down through his daze and he groped at it, grabbing it from both of his hands and tugging himself into a sitting position. Levi's face came into focus in front of him and he gasped, pulling on his arm until their faces were level. He was still fighting to get enough air into his body to ask the questions he needed to ask, his fingers digging into Levi's skin as he held him closer.  
"Ugh, brat, what's your problem?" His voice wasn't as sharp as usual, but Eren kept his hand clasped tightly in his.  
"Help me."  
\--

"So, Jaeger, what are we going to do about your..." Levi trailed off, his eyes clearly searching for the right words, "newfound ability?"  
"I don't know." Eren's voice was quiet, and he struggled to keep himself under control. He felt so drawn to Levi, he wanted to be close to him again, but he needed to restrain those thoughts, especially in such a serious meeting. He knew that this was important and he needed to pay attention, but his eyes kept angling toward Levi. He was so confused that someone as cold and unemotional toward him could cause such a reaction in him, but he knew that he wasn't going to get any answers out of Levi. He would likely be shrugged off, told to focus on his work, and would never get the answers that his mind was begging for.  
Eren rested his forehead on the table, wishing that everyone else would just leave him alone. He just wanted everyone to forget what had happened for a few moments, to let him figure out what he wanted to do about Levi before he figured out anything else.  
"You need to speak up." Levi's voice was soft and Eren felt his breath against his ear, raising the hairs on the back of his neck. He wanted to know why Levi was helping him out, was trying to help him through such a difficult time, but he wasn't quite sure how to respond.  
Leaning to the side he let his body slump against Levi's shoulder, feeling instantly comforted by the closeness. He felt like his head was cleared, just a little, feeling the strong shoulder holding up his body. He didn't want to deal with any of the problems going on, he just wanted to rest against Levi's strong shoulder and let the rest of them figure out what they were going to do about him. Some people wanted custody of him, some people wanted him dead, he didn't want to have to speak up either way, he just wanted to let Levi hold him up.  
"Come on." Levi's voice was much gentler than it had ever been toward him. He remembered all of the times that Levi had ever so nicely reminded him that he was nothing more than a spoiled brat who hadn't been outside the walls, or that he needed to get back in line before someone forced him to, but at that moment it didn't feel like the same person. This Levi was strong and quiet, treating him as if he was a fragile being and not something being tossed around between the different leaders of the Regiments. He was a friend at that moment, and the only friend that Eren wanted.  
\--

Eren's skull felt like it was busting from all of the questions and all of the demands. _Can you do this? Do you think you're able? Do you know how many people could die if you fail? Do you know how many people could die even if you succeed?_  
He held his head in his hands as if he could keep himself in one piece. He didn't want to have to deal with the fate of humanity at that moment, although it was the opportunity that he had been dreaming about since he was just a little boy. He wanted to help in any way that he could, and he had been given the chance to do something that no one else was able to. Why wasn't he proud of himself for taking on the challenge? Why did he feel like he was going to fall apart?  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and leaned into it, not knowing who it was, but wanting for someone else to help lighten his burden just a little bit. He assumed that it was Mikasa, as she was usually there to take on his troubles, but it didn't feel like her. The fingers wrapped around his shoulder and pulled him back, his back resting against someone's chest. He felt an arm wrap around his chest and he let go of his head, confused as to who would be holding him so nicely.  
"Calm down, Jaeger, you're going to do fine." Levi's voice shocked him and he sat up, the surprise pulling him away from the comfort. What was Levi doing touching him? Why was he being so nice?  
"Come here, brat." Levi pulled him closer again, struggling to tuck Eren's head under his chin, but finding a way. Eren was still so tall and gangly, especially compared to Levi, but he tried. Eren let his head rest awkwardly on Levi's shoulder, confused by the sudden comfort, but not wanting to lose it so quickly. He let Levi's arms hold him, despite the stiffness that still resided in all of his movements. He obviously hadn't been close to someone else in a while, but Eren didn't want to question it and lose the closeness that he had been thinking about for weeks.  
Levi's voice was quiet and hushed, but Eren heard it all the same. His words were rushed and they had barely escaped his lips before he was on his feet again, making his way along the wall as if nothing had happened. They kept ringing through Eren's head and made the fears that he had been feeling seem less important, and all that he could focus on was Levi's touch and the words that he left him with, _"I won't let anything happen to you."_


End file.
